Sexo con mi suegra
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Dicen que todos los jóvenes sueñan con tener un momento de tensión con una mujer mayor, como fantasía sexual... Unos pocos lo logran y un caso a tratar es de una idol que lo hizo con la madre de su novia Leve Futa y Lemmon


Nico decidió confesarse su amor a cierta persona especial después de que Muse ganara el Love Live, la había invitado a uno de los patios de Otonokizaka donde le expresó sus sentimientos aparte de pedirle salir con ella aparte de resaltar las cualidades por las que se enamoró de ella. Finalmente la pianista del grupo, Maki aceptó sus sentimientos.

Al año de ese suceso, la comenzó a cagarla ya que no contaba que por razones desconocidas su suegra la Doctora Nishikino comenzó a enamorarse de ella, no se preocupen la tomate tsundere no sabe nada del asunto. Aunque la causa a más resaltar sería la misma suegra ya que la pobre tenía sus problemas maritales con su esposo ya saben, cuando se alcanza los cuarenta llega un momento en que se considera inservible o quizás inútil en un ámbito quizás romántico, amoroso, marital o en el peor de los casos sexual.

La doctora intentó un medio posible para quizás buscar una satisfacción pero casi todos los jóvenes de hoy en día consideraría a alguien como ella como una anciana o vejestorio, carne desechable por las malas lenguas hasta que encontró la oportunidad perfecta aunque inesperada ya que su hija tenía problemas debido a que Nico fue llamada a estudiar danzas en Italia y por supuesto la comunicación era poca.

Así que ambas suegra e yerna decidieron comenzar a hablar de ciertas cosas entre ambas, solían salir en junta como simples buenas amigas hasta que se le confesó… Desde Nico conoció el cielo por poseer a una mujer tan joven como sensual que relucía en sus veinte primaveras y el infierno de destruir su relación más una familia.

Era de esas noches u ocasiones especiales donde nuestra milf de cabellos rojizos jugaba a la estrella porno mientras Nico era el pelón de Brazzers, el secreto bien guardado de la doctora que se reveló poco después de que esa aventura dio sus comienzos.

La escena que la autora menciona a continuación era la siguiente, ocurría en el estudio del Doctor Nishikino cuando Nico estaba sentada en su oficina, su cabello nublaba su vista mientras respiraba de manera agitada e incluso estaba roja del placer que le proporcionaba una mujer de cabellos escarlatas que hurgaba entre sus pantalones.

La doctora en medio de esa escena daba por demostrado y hecho que desde que se separó de su marido comenzó a tener un deseo sexual más fuerte que el de una persona común, la mayor buscaba sexo entre bastidores, en la casa de la loli, donde quería y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Ahora en la oficina central del hospital no contaba que la amable mujer mayor le estaba dando una cálida muestra de sexo oral o como nosotros los jóvenes decimos vulgarmente, una mamada o una chupada (Advertencia Nico Futanari leve)

La mujer estaba de rodillas debajo del escritorio, mantenía el pequeño musculo erecto de la menor en su boca moviendo su cabeza de arriba y abajo, el sabor era algo salado pero agradable después de muchas veces, sorbiendo y chupando la punta, lamiendo la superficie del miembro mojando y humedeciendo con su saliva, Nico en verdad se sentía increíble pero estaba a punto de llegar al clímax ya que los sensuales usos de lengua y boca la harían venir en cualquier momento.

Finalmente la menor llegó al orgasmo mientras su suegra disfrutaba el viscoso como jugoso precio, se tragó el espeso contenido mientras la menor estaba tratando de recuperar fuerzas, a este paso que iba e incluso con las veces anteriores no podía mantener un buen ritmo, tenía que ser honesta con su amante de una vez por todas.

-Suegra… Akari-chan, hay algo que quiero decirte

-¿Sí? Adelante, que es lo que quieres decirme Nico-chan-Correspondía con una sonrisa amable

La pequeña idol suspiró aunque sonrió torpemente ya que no quería ofender a su contraria

-Em, bueno… Yo estaba pensando que podemos reducir la frecuencia con que tenemos sexo- Quedó en silencio por un rato- Vamos, no sólo tengo clase de baila todos los días, también tengo el entrenamiento físico, tengo que ahorrar energías, no puedo seguir más…- Quedó en pausa cuando de pronto la mujer decidió quitarse las prendas dejando al visto una lencería negra aunque lo que más mató a la vista de la menor fue unas tangas finas que remarcaban su glúteos.

La idol quedó con cara de WTF al ver el deslumbrante cuerpo de la mayor, era como Maki pero en una versión algo ¿Jumbo? Digo, más grande, su apariencia similar tanto diferente aparte del cabello rojo aunque oscuro llegaba a los hombros y sus senos eran más grandes pero sin llegar a lo exagerado (Tipo Nozomi).

En el momento que vio a la doctora en semejante facha, o bueno al ver a semejante mujerón olvidó lo que tenía que decir, sus labios como su hermoso cuerpo la volvían loca. La idol quería aclarar todo, levantó un puño mientras una especie de sangrado salía de su nariz como una sonrisa algo pervertida.

-Ah perdón Nico-chan- Conservaba la sonrisa como también estaba ruborizada- Estaba tomando mi ropa corriente, no te pude escuchar, ¿Podrías decirlo de nevo?

-Lo que quería decir era…- Pareciera que la mayor posiblemente lo hubiera hecho a propósito como una táctica para mantenerla, se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo de la mujer donde de pronto la abrazó como una niña que veía algo lindo e incluso una voz infantil salió de sus labios mientras se hundía en el notable busto de la mujer, tan suave y tan cálido más que una simple almohada.

-Quería decir que… ¡Te quiero suegrita!- La mujer sonreía mientras su amada yerna actuaba como la niña que era, la mujer acariciaba el cabello de la joven que se rascaba la cabeza y quizás ladeaba la mirada mientras sonreía y estaba roja de la vergüenza pero la mayor siempre le daba ánimos pero a veces las palabras no eran necesarias, a veces las acciones eran lo necesario.

La mujer se desnudó y se acostó sobre el escritorio, en verdad todo su cuerpo era deleitable como exquisito a lo cual se preparó para abrir y levantar las piernas, abrió su entrada dando a entender que quería a su pequeña amante dentro de ella.

-Vamos Nico-chan, ponlo dentro rápido- Señaló a su intimidad abierta mientras la idol asintió para meter su miembro en la mayor, de eso ni se preocupen porque la doctora ya no podía tener hijos.

-Está bien, lo pondré dentro- La idol introdujo el pequeño órgano en la entrada de la mayor de manera lenta, una electricidad sonaba en el cuerpo de la pequeña idol, esos espasmos como un relámpago resonaban en su cuerpo… En verdad estar en ese lugar la sentía bien, la pequeña comenzó con leves empujes hacia dentro mientras que la mujer sentía como algo clavaba su interior como una pequeña espada la impactara haciendo que nunca pensara o quedara en blanco.

La pequeña sujetaba las piernas de su amada mientras empujaba su cadera lentamente como un baile improvisado, la doctora caía en gritos como gemidos leves

-¡Ha! ¡Puedo sentir tu pene dentro de mí, Nico-chan!

-Uh, es tan caliente dentro tuyo Akari-chan- Seguía empujando con rapidez pero sutil sujetando una pierna sobre su hombro teniendo eso como soporte, después cambiaron de posición ahora la doctora estaba contra el borde del escritorio mientras la idol seguía empujando con sutileza dentro de la mujer que por cierto movía su trasero o daba movimientos con su cintura.

La idol decidió ordenar a su amante

-Hey, espera Akari-chan… No te muevas por tu cuenta- Comenzó a reírse- Hm, suegrita eres tan linda cuando abusan de ti

-Pero veo que te gusta esto Nico-chan…- Miró fijamente a la idol e imploró con una necesidad desafiante a esos carmines que brillaban como la sangre, lo quería hasta el fondo y en verdad era mucho mejor que lo hacía su esposo en años anteriores.

La idol en cambio decidió poner a prueba a la mujer mayor

-No puedo esperar a abusar más de ti, muéstrame más- Seguía embistiendo el interior de la doctora la cual se aferraba la mesa con sus dedos- Jajaja, yo soy la que tiene el control ahora

Tomó con sus manos los senos de la mayor, se sentía como un dios al poseer ese par de melones

-Hay una chica que siempre buscaba los pechos de las demás y creo que gracias a ella pude encontrar tus puntos débiles

-Eh, espera Nico-chan

-¿Qué sucederá si los aprieto?- Las manos de la menor se acercaban a la zona rosa del par, colocó sus dedos ahí para pellizcarlos mientras la mayor comenzó a apretar los dientes mientras sus ojos eran traspasados por una línea que rozaba sus pupilas de forma horizontal.

La idol disfrutaba como la pobre mujer contenía y ahogaba su voz mientras jugaba sobre sus pezones mientras sentía que algo salía de ella como si fueran pequeños chorros, al parecer la mujer llegó al orgasmo antes que su pequeña amante, ahora la idol se movía con toda fuerza mientras la mujer aferraba de loss cabellos como si lo disfrutaba y en serio lo estaba haciendo, no hizo nada mal en elegir a Nico.

-Estás realmente húmeda por dentro, ¡Akari-chan!- Cerraba los ojos y seguía embistiendo como un animal salvaje mientras la mujer exclamaba y reaccionaba entre jadeos y gemidos

-Nico-chan… ¡Ah!... ¡Esto se siente asombroso!- La pequeña niña puso sus manos sobre sus glúteos mientras la mujer decidió estar en cuatro sobre el inmueble mientras la loli empleaba sus pocas fuerzas para darle una sensación lo bastante electrizante como darle el suficiente placer que deseaba.

-Akari-chan, ¡Me vengo de nuevo!- Una vez más estaba al borde de agotar lo que tenía

-¡Bien, vente dentro!... Quiero tu semen, Nico-chan- Sacó la lengua mientras un tic nervioso se notaba en su ojo izquierdo mientras las mismas rayas traspasan sus ojos en blanco hasta que…

-Oh genial, Sakamoto olvidó los papeles

-Espera Nishimura, voy a buscarlos

Eran las voces de dos mujeres que estaban pasando por ahí, posiblemente eran enfermeras que rondaban el lugar

-¿Huh? Escuché la voz de alguien- Preguntó la idol boquiabierta como asombrada

-Esa es la voz de Yamazaki

-¡Agh! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Está entrando!- Se apartó de la mujer hasta quedar de cuclillas en el suelo donde miraba con decepción el suelo, en verdad estar con su suegra era tener el paraíso muy asegurado pero era una muy mala idea y más cuando lo hacían en el hospital y en plena jornada laboral.

-Voy a ser conocida como una idol cachonda y todo por…- Su voz estaba ahogada mientras un aura oscuro rodeaba a la pobre chica en cuclillas (Sufrimiento estilo anime) mientras la mayor trataba de consolarla

-Qué estás diciendo, Nico-chan…

-Tú espera aquí, Nishimura- Era la voz detrás de la puerta a lo cual las dos mujeres se dieron la alarma hasta que decidieron alistarse desesperadamente mientras los pasos de la enfermera se acercaban lentamente

-Tenemos que escondernos…

-¡Nico-chan, por aquí!- La mujer siguió a la idol donde entraron a una especie de pequeño closet donde habían archivos y documentos guardados en cajas y cerraron lentamente el portón mientras que el pomo de la oficina fue abierta. Una mujer peliazul con ojos morados y mirada tierna caminaba dentro del lugar junto a una pelirroja de ojos celestes.

La peliazul tenía la misión de llevar unos papeles que estaban ubicados en la oficina general aunque ese era el trabajo del Doctor Sakamoto. La mujer con un liguero atisbo de molestia comenzó a ver la oficina vacía y comenzó a comentar

-Pero que… No puede creer que ese doctor olvidara un papel muy importante, supongo que como jefe de emergencias tengo que hacerlo todo yo misma-De pronto se escuchó un pequeño proveniente del viejo lugar donde la pareja indecente estaba escondida

-Estoy segura que escuché una voz venir de aquí- Quedó parada tratando de indagar sobre el sonido- Acabo de imaginar… ¿Qué?

Mientras tanto dentro del pequeño cuarto la idol estaba pegada detrás de la doctora, hacían todo lo posible para no ser descubiertas, la loli trataba de moverse un poco ya que mantenía su cintura adjunta al trasero de la mayor aunque el problema era la estatura como el peso de la doctora

-Akari-chan…-Susurró- Estás pesada

-Bueno, nos escondimos detrás de la puerta de inmediato, debemos estar a salvo ahora, ¿No?

La idol obedeció estando en el absoluto silencio pero su instinto como el físico de la mujer mayor le jugaron una mala pasada, de hecho veía la espalda de su suegra la cual se veía suave con esos puntos rojos haciendo ver que esa parte era muy bien cuidada, su aroma como el sudor que caía sobre esa zona blanca la estaba comenzando a excitarla aunque pensaba que el motivo era otro.

La mujer mayor la estaba presionando contra ella a lo cual no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse quieta ni por un segundo, quizás era una traición de su cuerpo o quizás de su mente pero no lo soportaba más. Aprovechó para introducir su pequeño órgano, la mujer reaccionó con ojos en forma de plato mientras su boca estaba abierta como si hubiese gritado algo.

La mujer sentía como esa lanza volvía a perforar su interior mientras la idol lamentable ya embestía a la mayor que emitió un sonoro gemido producto de la sensación correspondiente, lástima que afuera del lugar la chica enfermera de cabello azul era testigo de semejantes y extraños ruidos.

-¿Hm? Qué es ese sonido que viene detrás de la puerta

Mientras tanto dentro del inmueble la situación parcialmente no era favorable para ambas mujeres, sobretodo la pelirroja que estaba siendo destrozada a manos de la loli.

-Nico-chan… Vamos a ser atrapadas… ¡Ah!

-Lo siento, Akari-chan, no puedo aguantarlo más

La enfermera peliazul decidió ir a abrir la puerta, unos centímetros del pomo mientras que la situación ahora era una contrarreloj ya que la loli ahora embestía por inercia a la doctora

-¡Nico-chan!

-Mis caderas se mueven por sí solas…-Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento- Te amo y te deseo, Akari-chan…Uh, mierda, ¡Me vengo, me vengo!- Con las dos manos sostuvo el trasero lo bastante mientras daba lo mejor pero debía ser lo bastante rápida antes de que alguien viera y posiblemente abriera la boca.

-¡Yo me vengo también!- La mujer tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo mientras abría la boca y estaba próxima a abrir la boca, posiblemente llegando al estado ahegao mientras las fuertes sacudidas de la idol quemaban sus neuronas

Yendo afuera la enfermera peliazul iba a abrir la puerta pero una voz la sacó de sus adentros, era su acompañante Nishimura que estaba con cara de pocos amigos

-¡Yamazaki! ¿Cuánto vas a tardar? ¡Estoy cansada de esperar!

La mencionada quedó con una cara de haber visto a un espanto a lo cual decidió acudir afuera no sin antes hacer una carrera hacia su amiga

-¡No me asustes así Nishimura! ¡Espérame!- La joven abandonó el lugar y cerró la puerta a lo cual ambas chicas que invadidas por el placer y el deseo ya estaban al borde de otro orgasmo, finalmente la pelirroja comenzó a dar unos chorros mientras la idol expulsó su esperma hasta caer en el suelo impregnando de blanco recién hecho.

Finalmente ambas se separaron mientras la mujer se inclinó para expulsar el líquido caliente de su intimidad cayendo como un reguero de un yogurt mientras la idol quedó parada quedando impresionada de cómo logró darle del bueno a su intimidad que expulsaba semen por montones.

La mujer por otro lado estaba sonriendo pero apretando los dientes mientras la saliva salía como espuma mientras no controlaba su intimidad que expulsaba inclemente el líquido blanco

-Haa, haa… Se sintió genial… Nico-chan se vino dentro de mí… Hay tanto… Ah

Finalmente la mujer comenzó a descansar mientras la idol ponía sus manos como si intentara orar, de hecho quería pedir disculpas, no creía que hacerlo con su pene dentro de ella fuera así de sorprendente ni siquiera eyacular cierta cantidad que posiblemente la hubiese embarazado (Afortunadamente no tendrá esa mala suerte).

-Lo siento mucho, Akari-chan- Exclamó ahora bajando la cabeza- Lo siento mucho, yo no pude controlarme… Entiendo si quieres terminar pero, pero te amo Akari-chan

La mujer se levantó para caminar un poco donde estaba la idol, se inclinó un poco para poner de manera tierna el dedo índice sobre sus labios como si fuera la señal de que hiciera silencio

-Silencio… Está bien Nico-chan, sé cómo te sientes- Apartó el dedo y miró con ternura los carmines de sus amante- No tienes nada que decir ahora- En ese preciso momento acercó de forma inocente su rostro mientras hacía una carita de niña buena

-Entonces… ¿Me darías un beso?- La loli quedó pasmada cuando unos labios sepultaron los suyos, quizás era un beso apasionado pero también era uno intenso como conteniendo sus sentimientos hacia ella e incluso uniendo y entrelazando sus mojadas lenguas hasta saciarse y liberarse con tal de ganar aire.

Finalmente se separaron por medio de una delgada línea de saliva, la mujer pelirroja miraba con malicia como la pelinegra quedaba en pausa y absorta como si estuviera como una completa boba mirando el físico de la mayor en todo su esplendor. La doctora decidió salir del pequeño desván donde se posicionó frente al escritorio de su marido poniendo sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa, ahora tenía que poner a prueba a la idol.

Miró hacia el cuadro de su esposo e hija aunque su mirada de burla era hacia ese fracasado

-Nico-chan, tú y mi hija han formado parte de Muse y ustedes, no, entre todas ustedes tiraron hacia adelante hasta el punto en que ganaron el Love Live- Ahora miraba con ternura y lastima a su hija- Seguramente hubieron momentos en que las cosas no siempre iban bien pero aun así, se animaron a seguir adelante.

La mujer se volteó mientras miraba de manera sincera a su pequeña idol

-Nico-chan, ¿Sabes por qué llegaste a gustarme?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-La verdad es que…- Cerró los ojos mientras bajó lentamente el cuadro bocabajo sobre la mesa- Desde que te conocí comencé a tener un gran respeto hacia ti

-Akari-chan…

La mujer mayor comenzó a inclinar su trasero lo bastante delante de la idol, una vez más quería ser profanada

-Como siempre te estás moviendo hacia adelante- Comenzó a inclinarse más para luego con una mano abrir lentamente un espacio por un glúteo- Es por eso que te amo Nico-chan, y espero tener sexo todos los días

Abrió ahora con las dos manos donde resaltaba el esfínter, pareciera como si una flor estaba lista para emerger

-Vamos una vez más, elige un agujero y hazme tu perra como quieras, Nico-chan…-La idol aprovechó a jugar el famoso De tín marín, dedo pingué dando como elección final el ano de la mujer.

-Felicidades, te daré mi mejor anal pero no seas tan áspera como eres justo ahora

-Pero… ¿Qué tal si…?

-No te preocupes de eso, suelo usar lubricante ahí… Ahora métalo todo ahí

La mujer abrió un poco la entrada trasera mientras la idol sin dudarlo introdujo su pequeño musculo dentro del anillo negro de la doctora la cual clavó sus uñas sobre el borde mientras emitió un jadeo, la sensación era como si algo le destrozara toda su alma con la fuerza de una espada o una lanza (Les recomiendo escuchar "Todo por el chiquito").

La doctora reaccionó con una cara apretando sus dientes mientras sus ojos tenían una línea negra mientras sentía como sus entrañas estaban siendo destruidas por una espada poderosa y caliente, la idol sentía que algo tumultuoso como estrecho dificultaba su camino.

-Lo siento, Akari-chan… Listo ya fui a la derecha, ¿Así?

-Sí, ahí… Continua

La idol empezó a mover su pequeño musculo de manera estrecha en el camino abultado haciendo que las paredes rectales se relajaran un poco hasta abrirse con tal de facilitar el espacio

-Haa…- La mujer comenzó a sacudirse lentamente y caer en el placer- Te lo dije, te amo Nico-chan… Quiero darte todo de mí, por eso continúa

-Entendido, mi sexy suegra

La mujer se mantenía contra el borde mientras los empujes de la idol se volvían algo frenéticos y algo rudos pero sutiles hacia la anatomía de su contraria

-Esto es…-Sonreía mientras un tic nervioso invadía su ojo izquierdo mientras su respiración era jadeante como si hubiese corrido toda una eternidad- Tu trasero… Su culo está apretado… Se siente genial… Esto se siente tan bien

-Más… Dame más… Dame todo lo que tienes, Nico-chan… No pares

La idol ahora hacía sus empujes más violentos como los más salvajes mientras sujetaba fuertemente los glúteos de la medico que se dejaba moverse y sacudirse como un perro que implora ir a jugar, la mayor repetía o decía esas frases sucias o jergas sacadas de una película porno mientras la loli hacía todo el trabajo empujando su miembro.

-Akari-chan… ¡Te amo!... ¡Quiero estar contigo para siempre!

-¡Agh!... ¡Nico-chan!- Apretaba los dientes y tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo, ya estaba a un paso del estado ahegao- ¡Yo también!... ¡Haa!... Yo también te amo… ¡Ah!

En eso una especie de pequeño brote blanco salía del espacio minimo entre ambas mujeres, Nico finalmente llegaría a un orgasmo o venida mientras la pelirroja seguía siendo violentada hasta el cansancio.

-¡Me vengo!... El trasero de mi suegra… Es tan apretado… No me suelta

En cambio la mujer que yacía en la hoguera del placer sentía como una llama se incrustaba en sus entrañas

-¡Ah!... El semen caliente de Nico-chan… Se vierte dentro de mí- Finalmente la loli derramó su fuego dentro de la doctora aunque no conforme con eso sacó su miembro para expulsar más el líquido blanco sobre el cuerpo voluptuoso de la mujer que sonreía mientras hacía con sus dedos la pose del Nico Nico Nii mientras sonreía.

-Como siempre te vienes mucho Nico-chan, mi cuerpo está cubierto de tu semen-Se limpió un poco la cara mientras sonreía como una niña tierna- Ahora, ¿Dónde tendremos sexo mañana?

La idol miraba con atención a su amante la cual disfrutó del momento como ella también lo hizo, a final de cuentas la frecuencia con la que ambas sostenían relaciones sólo aumentó, como siempre tenían sexo cada vez que tenían tiempo. Si, era muy agotador follándose a su suegra, pero cada vez que cubría con su semen aquella linda sonrisa, no le importaba ni Maki un su suegro, después de todo tenía a tan hermosa mujer como su amante después de todo.


End file.
